Changes Through Time
by Ruami
Summary: Its way past the Star lights arriving, and No one has found Sailor moon yet? Then that means everything is mixed up. Pluto says the Princess(sailor moon) should have been found by now, And when she finally does arrive, why are there two Sailor moons?
1. Appearance

**_Author's Note:_** Konnichi wa Minna Chan!!! It's me again!! So I'm here starting another fanfic.

In this story you may notice everything is out of order. Simply because its supposed to be. So please don't think I'm some twit who doesn't know squat about Sailor Moon or anything, I re-ordered things on purpose. That's why it's called changes through time. Also, I use Haruka's Manga sword instead of her anime one, just because I think its cooler.

This story is one of my mysterious and cool stories. I rather like the idea for this one the most out of all my other ideas. I came up with this idea and I immediately started it. I hope you enjoy it. It should be a nice mysterious story.

Ill start up on the 2nd chapter as soon as humanly possible.

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Sailor Moon. Never did and never will. DO you have to rub it in so much? Cries

****

**_

* * *

_**

****

**_ Changes Through Time_**

**Chapter1**

_Appearance_

Mamoru had had a hard day! He had just got a lecture from his boss about his work effort, when Mamoru was working hard enough.

He walked down the crowded streets of down town Tokyo. He slowly turned the corner when something caught his eye! Or should he say someone!

The sight of a young woman around 17 caught his eye! She was about medium height with long blonde hair. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail that traveled all the way to knee length. Mamoru couldn't help but be mesmerized by this girl. Even though she had her back to him know, he had a feeling she could sense his stares.

As if she heard him think that she turned around. She was gorgeous. Her blonde bangs hung low over her forehead just above her eyebrows. She had bright blue eyes that shone brighter than anything he had ever seen. She had on a silky red tank top that was tight fitting but flared out at the end so it flowed gracefully over the tip of her blue jean skirt, which came to mid thigh. The shirt's neckline was rather low (not that he minded of course) and a beautiful silver cross on a silver chain hung around her neck. A classy elegant red purse hung from her shoulder as she gripped the strap tightly. The two stared into each other's eyes for a long while.

" Mamoru, over here."

Mamoru was forced to break their stare as someone grabbed his arm and jerked him away from view of that beautiful angel.

"Mamoru! I just saw this new little café shop about two blocks away. Do you want to go with me? It would be so much fun. I heard they have the best muffins."

" Ahh…I really don't know Rei!" Mamoru looked away from the young raven-haired girl, and searched frantically for the mysterious blonde he had just seen, except she was nowhere to be found. He pulled his arm from Rei's grasp as he tried to get a better view of where she used to be.

"Mamoru, what are you looking for?"

"Oh…Nothing Rei!" He looked away from the streets where she had been with a deep sigh, and into Rei's eyes. " I just thought I saw something, nothing to worry about. Now, what were you saying?"

" I said there is this great little new café, do ya want to go with me?"

"Oh, umm. Sure Rei, I would love to."

* * *

"Michiru, Well…I just don't know. Setsuna said this time line has shifted. We should have found our Princess a long time ago." She said stressing out the word 'long'.

"Well! Didn't she tell you anything about were she is?" Michiru asked worriedly.

"No!! Are you kidding?" Haruka sighed dramatically and threw her hands in the air to express her next point. "She knows everything, yet she wouldn't even tell me the winning lotto numbers for last weeks million-dollar Jackpot."

Michiru sighed and rolled her eyes as she stood up from the park bench she had been resting on. She scanned the area to make sure no body could hear what they were saying. The park was almost empty. There were only a few people wondering the park, some together, and some unaided.

"Haruka! You need to stop worrying so much. The other Senshi and I don't stress over it as much as you do. You need to rest Haruka!"

Haruka, who was also seated on the bench, took it upon herself to occupy the spot Michiru had left empty. She stretched out her feet along the bench and laid back.

"I guess your right!"

"Of course I am!"

"I will come home in a bit. I just wanna lay here for a while longer, ok?"

"Ok Haruka. Hurry home though! Hotaru needs help on her homework, and I won't be home until after my concert!"

"Ok!"

"Are you sure you won't come?"

"Yes, I just want to clear my mind." Haruka waved Michiru off like an annoying fly that wouldn't stop buzzing with her hand. "Go on already."

Michiru slightly frowned but then sighed with defeat. "Ok! Bye then"

"Bye!"

Michiru walked away from the park bench Haruka was laying on, leaving her to deal with her thoughts. The late night wind blew softly as Haruka closed her navy colored eyes.

Across the park a young blonde walked slowly down the path, as if looking for something.

Haruka felt a disturbance in the wind and she opened her eyes quickly. The only people she knew who disturbed the night wind were demons, or strange creatures with some type of weird paranoia. She would find out if this person meant harm.

"You have disturbed the calm wind. Who are you?" Haruka said without even glancing at the girl or bothering to move from her position. She heard no reply." I said who are you?" She repeated more angrily than she planned.

The young blonde froze in her tracks. She stared straight ahead, not blinking once.

When Haruka heard no reply once again, she sighed in annoyance and anger. Haruka jumped up from her bench and stared at the girl with a threatening look. Even though she could not see the girls face clearly, she had a weird feeling about this girl.

"Answer me. Who are you!!!!!!!!??" She said more as a command then a question.

The young blondes bottom lip trembled and a silent tear ran down her cheek. She slowly turned to face Haruka before dropping to the ground, grasping her knees in an embrace and crying loudly onto her bare knees. Night shadow hid the young girls face from Haruka's view.

Whatever reaction Haruka was expecting, this wasn't it. Haruka stared in shock at the sobbing Blonde. 'Well' she thought. 'This could either be a trick, or a very sensitive person'. Haruka stood there, still stunned at the sudden outburst. Her eyebrow twitched in reflex and annoyance, and she scratched her head behind her ear in confusion.

"Ummm…Hey don't cry!" Haruka looked around the near empty park, hoping no one was watching this embarrassing scene. "Come on people will hear you. Please stop." The crying only grew louder and Haruka clenched her fist unconsciously out of habit.

"Please stop that! People are going to think I'm beating you." Which Haruka was secretly willing to do if this didn't stop!

Haruka made an 'I can't believe I'm doing this' kind of face as she walked toward the girl.

Haruka was startled when the girl ceased her crying and looked up horrified. Haruka looked down at herself at what she was wearing. Which was a brown pair of loose dress pants, a white dress shirt, and a brown over jacket that matched the pants.

"What? Am I dressed that bad!!!" She joked, hoping to ease the tension.

The girl only widened her expression of fear as she scooted back, farther into the shadows, and farther away from Haruka.

"What? I'm not going to hurt you! I didn't mean to sound so rude." Haruka said. Maybe she had made a mistake. Maybe this girl just happened to be around when the wind changed for some other unknown reason. She seemed so weak, sad, and afraid. Yet she also seemed so…so…. Brave, strong, and at the same time familiar to Haruka.

Haruka reached her hand out to the girl, offering her a hand up.

Haruka could still not see the girl completely, but she somehow felt the tension release from the air.

The young girl stared at Haruka's hand before standing up suddenly. She turned away before Haruka could catch a glimpse of her face and ran away into the night.

Haruka's mouth dropped in surprise for the second time that night. She didn't know what she did to offend the girl and make her run off like that.

She was about to walk away when a sparkling object caught her eye. She slowly bent down and stared at the shiny object. It was… " A Sword!!!!" Haruka stood up suddenly in complete and utter alarm.

"WHAT? Where did THIS come from?"

Haruka stopped in remembrance of the girl. " No way! There is NO WAY! She couldn't have…. No!!"

Haruka ran her hand through her sandy blonde hair in uneasiness while pacing nervously in circles around the sword.

She stopped to calm herself down. Haruka slowly bent down and picked up the sword by its silver handle. If Haruka had been any other Senshi or did not have the strong will she had, she would have fell over into a dead faint.

* * *

Seiya sat on the steps of the cherry temple next to his brothers Taiki and Yaten. The four inners were standing around them chatting happily when three of the outers approached.

"Hey Michiru! Hotaru! Setsuna! Where is Haruka? Isn't she the one who called this emergency meeting?" Asked the leader of the inner Senshi, Minako, also known as Sailor Venus.

"Yes she is, but we were not with her when she called on the communicator and told us to meet here. I'm afraid she is the only one who knows what this is all about." Explained Michiru.

"Actually, I'm not even sure what this meeting is about." Said Haruka as she steeped out of the shadows.

The group turned their attention to Haruka as she walked up. "What do you mean Haruka?" Ami questioned.

"Well, I called this meeting because of something I found, but I'm not sure what it really is or who it was that left it."

"Left what?" Mokato asked with curiosity.

Haruka sighed and rubbed the back of her neck with uneasiness. "Well…. it's a long story."

The now obvious impatient Rei, also Sailor Mars, tapped her foot anxiously. Her eyebrow twitched with annoyance, in the way Haruka's always did too. "We "Have" time you know. I didn't come to this meeting for nothing. It better be good too, because I have a test tomorrow and I NEED my beauty sleep!!" Rei said. With every word she spoke, her anger showed with great emphasis.

Haruka looked away and crossed her arms, her eyes narrowed to the size of a needle as she looked back at Rei. "What did I tell you about talking to me like that you Fire witch!"

Rei's face turned bright red as her anger rose to its peak. She pulled a Henshin stick from her pocket and mumbled, "I'll show you Fire witch you Wind Troll."

Haruka smirked and pulled her Henshin stick out as well. The rest of the scouts backed away slowly, bowing their heads in shame. Hotaru whispered under her breath "There at it again…." Ami sighed and nodded in agreement. "If only they would regain they're self control."

Yaten turned to Amy and laughed. "You mean you wish they would LEARN self control. They can't regain what they never had. Hehe!"

Michiru however showed no sign of fleeing, nor was she going to. She marched right between the two and held out a hand as a sign of "STOP" to each Sailor Senshi.

"Haruka. Don't test me tonight. I'm tired and Hotaru still needs help on her HOMEWORK!!"

Michiru ended by shouting. She then knocked Haruka over the head and then looked menacingly at Rei.

"Now both of you put those away. You're not going to fight. Not tonight anyways. Now…." She turned to Haruka as Rei huffed and put away her Henshin wand. "Haruka. DO you have something important to do with Senshi business or not. Because if you don't, I am going to…"

Haruka interrupted quickly. "No I wasn't lying Michiru! I do have some information! I swear it!!"

"Then spill it already!" Rei said from the steps of the temple where she now rested.

Haruka ignored the comment and went on to explain the story. The others sat and took in everything she said happened after Michiru had left her in the park. She explained about the disturbance in the wind, the girl, her crying, and how she never saw an inch of her face. The others seemed to wonder where this was leading. "After she had fled" Haruka continued, " I saw something."

"What did you see Haruka?" Minako asked as she looked around as if suspecting they were being watched. After she saw nothing out of the usual she turned back to Haruka. "Well? What was it?"

"Well, it was…." Haruka summoned up her dimensional pocket that she kept her Senshi, and a couple of other things, hidden in. Each of the Senshi had her very own dimensional pocket, and in hers is where she had hidden the sword. She reached inside of the black pocket that appeared and pulled the sliver hilt of a sword out. Upon seeing this, the other Senshi drew in closer to see. Haruka pulled it out fully, showing the full-length body of an all silver sword with the planetary symbol of Uranus inside a blue gem located in the swords center.

The group of Senshi, all but Haruka, gasped at the wondrous sight of the marvelous, skillfully crafted sword.

Setsuna's eyes widened. "She's here!"

* * *

To be continued… Please REVIEW!!! PLEASE!! Tehe


	2. Mysteries Double

_**Author's notes:**_

Konnichi WA Minna Chan! To answer some questions, Are Rei and Mamoru going out? Answer is a mystery at this time, for the readers anyways. Muaahaahaahaa! And Meri Chan! Thanks for reviewing my story! Yes, you definitely need to come and watch my Sailor Moon Stars DVD's. Hehe. It would explain a lot on my other story for you.

Also, yes I realize I make mistakes in grammar and spelling. SO I greatly appreciate those who could notify me if they catch big mistakes I somehow missed. I had a friend who used to edit them but she won't anymore. So…go figure.

Anyhow. I know this story may seem confusing, but it will all fall together as it goes along, so please bear with me.

On another note, I realize some of you may not know who the Sailor Star Lights are! Right? Well, I would love to give you a short brief on them, but you have to want it. If enough people want a short brief on the subject, ask, and ill put it in my next author's notes.

A short who is who list. (Incase some people need to know)

Sailor Venus Minako Sailor Uranus Haruka Sailor Star fighter Seiya

Sailor Mars Rei Sailor Neptune Michiru Sailor Star Healer Yaten

Sailor Jupiter Mokato Sailor Pluto Setsuna Sailor Star Maker Taiki

Sailor Mercury Amy Sailor Saturn Hotaru Mamoru Tuxedo Mask

Ok. So let the Story continue!

PS: I need some Info on Sailor Venus. What I need is info on does she have a staff in the manga. I know on the back of one of the Mangas it shows her, along with the four negaverse Generals (Endymion's Generals), in a pose. And she's holding a staff. Anyone have any Info on that? If so, I would be grateful for the info. Thanks!

**DISCLAIMER:** Uug. Don't own it…(tear-tear) why must I always have to say that horrible line. Why does the world torture me like this. Falls over in fetal position, sucking her thumb like a baby, and she lies there for the remainder of the Fanfic.

* * *

**CHANGES THROUGH TIME**

_Chapter 2_

MYSTERIES DOUBLE

The group of Senshi, all but Haruka, gasped at the wondrous sight of the marvelous, skillfully crafted sword.

Setsuna's eyes widened. "She's here!"

* * *

A young girl walked through the dark shadows of the deserted street, peering around to make sure she wasn't followed. Hearing a noise here and there she twirled around with fret.

Her breath came in deep puffs, and her face was hot and a sticky from perspiration. She wiped beads of sweat from her forehead and turned into a side alley and behind a tall worn building. She was definitely in a bad neighborhood, but she came here for a reason. "Bad slave…. escaping like that! You better have not done anything you will regret!" Spoke a voice.

Her eyebrow furrowed in sudden irritation, and then she pulled a round stone from her pocket. Holding the round stone in the palm of her hand she starred into its depths, observing the circling motion of a dark liquid substance on the inside. "I…I don't want to do this." She mumbled quietly to the unknown presence. A dark presence loomed above her, watching her every move.

"YOU have no choice slave! Now…. do it as you were told. No tricks!"

Her fist clenched around the stone tightly, to the point were her knuckles tinted white. She closed her eyes, as tears began to trickle down her face.

The silence spoke once again, but in frustration. "Hurry Up Slave!" She took a long deep breath and there after, the scene seemed to move in slow motion. Her eyes opened slowly to stare at her actions, as her bleach white knuckles released and her hand unclenched. Her cold, pale white hand opened completely, and the round stone fell from her grasp and plummeted to the concrete ground below. With one last yelp and whimper, she held her hand up in one swift motion, a dark tunnel appearing above her and she rose into the air to meet it. She moved through the portal gracefully, all before the stone even hit the ground.

She, the dark presence, and the portal vanished out of sight completely just as the small stone made its Impact. And what an Impact it was.

* * *

The Senshi turned to Setsuna as she spoke those words. "Whose here?" Seiya asked quizzically.

Setsuna gave anyone who dare meet her gaze an icy stare. She would not reveal anything to them. As she was not quite sure what would happen her self. She only had a theory, as this Time Period had never presented itself to her before. She suddenly sensed something and spun around quickly, eyes widened as an ear-piercing detonation cut through the night's deadly silence. It was unlike any explosion she had heard before. It wasn't a low thunderous tone, or a booming type of noise. It was as if it were a scream, but a thousand fold the noise level any human could muster. Bright lights lit up the night sky, as fire from the blast could be seen far off in the distance.

Every single one of the Senshi covered his or her own ears in physical AND mental pain while tumbling to their knees.

Hotaru's eyes watered and shot back and forth wildly in pain. She knew the whole town must be down on their knees also. She shook with anxiety. '_I…must…reach it!' _She thought. ' _I must…' _"TRANSFORM!" The wind picked up, filled with a strange aurora and amethyst lights swirled around her, rapping around every fiber of her body. Without so much as a single transformation phrase, in a flash of light Sailor Saturn stood there in full Sailor Senshi Fuku, Silence glaive grasped tightly in one hand. She held it up High and shouted the phrase "SILENCE WALL!" Then slammed the end of her glaive into the ground. A silver mist shot out, creating a dome like shield around all the Senshi. Then the Silver mist turned to an invisible protective wall, blocking out most of the horrid sound, leaving only a low humming sound for them to hear.

Most of the Senshi were now aware that they were being protected from the sound now, and were on there feet within minutes. Haruka peered out of the invisible barrier watching as a couple of people managed to run by, holding there ears in pain before they dropped to the ground like flies. "We have to DO something. Look at them! What's happening?"

Makoto looked around wiping off her forehead with her quaking hand. "Are…are we being attacked?"

"I don't know yet, but Good Work Saturn! Glad you kept your head on straight." Minako, being the leader of the group for over a year now, narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Hey Amy! Have you picked up anything on your visor?"

Amy, still stunned from the horrid sound, hadn't even had time to take out her visor. She shook her head in irritation at how stupid she felt. Her leader had asked something of her and she wasn't prepared. "I… I'll check." Amy's visor had appeared over her eyes within minutes, with her mini computer out as well.

Minako crossed her arms and closed her eyes grimacing to herself. Yes, maybe she was tuff now. On the Senshi, and herself. But she had to be. Since the princess, and the leader sailor moon, never showed up it was her responsibility to train the Senshi. "Find anything?" She said only after a few minutes.

Amy's mouth fell open mechanically while concentrating rigidly on her work at hand. "I have pinpointed the coordinates of where the attack came from, but I'm afraid we are helpless to do anything until this sound stops! It seems to go on and on, it must be a reverberation."

"Hum..." was Minako's only response.

"Well…is there no way to stop this racket? Anyway at all?" Michiru inquired.

Just as Amy was about to answer with a rhetorical no, it stopped. The sound was completely cut off.

Minako gave Amy a quizzical look. "Now what?"

Amy shook her head. "I'm not sure, it must have been cut off by someone. With the way it was going, I'm sure it didn't just stop for no particular reason."

Minako pointed to Sailor Saturn who was still holding up the barrier. "Let the barrier down. We have to go check this out before the trail gets cold."

Sailor Saturn did as instructed as the rest of the Senshi pulled out there Henshin sticks.

All of them simultaneously shouted out their Henshin phrases.

"MERCURY STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"VENUS STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"JUPITOR STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MARS STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"URANUS PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"

"PLUTO PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"

"FIGHTER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"HEALER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MAKER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

Bright lights filled the area and blinded the view of anyone who might be watching. As the lights died down 10 newly transformed Sailor Senshi stood in view. Sailor Saturn stood with them, and without a second thought they all leapt into the night, Haruka in the lead as usual. They ran through numerous neighborhoods. Venus took a daring bound onto the roof of a building, and continued their trail by rooftop, while the others pursued it on the ground. "Amy! Are we close by where the attack was?" She was speaking into her communicator, for Amy wouldn't be able to hear her from the ground.

Amy ran a memorized map though her mind. "Yes. It should be just four or five blocks east," She said into her own communicator.

So while Venus continues there quest to they're destination via rooftop, the rest of the Senshi ran by foot, while scouting the area they passed for anything strange. But the only thing any of them could see were signs of the blast. Smoke filled the vicinity, even when they were still blocks away from the attacked area. In shops, windows had shattered from vibrations of the loud noise. Unconscious people lined the streets, sidewalks, and other places, having fallen unaware from the ear-piercing scream.

The Senshi arrived at their destined point, and a look of shock came upon their faces. This area looked ten times as horrible then anything they had just saw while on their way. The area was for the most part beyond repair. Buildings had been blown away, leaving not one trace of its past presence. Ruble lined a circle, a circle where nothing laid. The Senshi all suspected the circular clear section had been where the blast had specifically occurred. They all looked around expecting to find an evil demon, or enemy, but found not one.

They inquired numerous questions and stated several comments at one another.

"What is going on?"

"Where is the culprit?"

"Do you see anything Senshi?"

"They must have seen us coming."

"Yeah, probably got scared!"

"Is that… it can't be! Who are you?"

Sailor Star fighter was who spoke last. The others turned to look at her (him) in puzzlement. They saw her (him) staring with enthrallment at something, and as they followed her (his) gaze to the attraction she (he) was staring at, they saw why. In the distance, atop a building slightly damaged from the explosion, stood the lone figure of a Sailor Senshi. Her frame was small and petite, and long golden pigtails waved swiftly in the wind, behind her form, traveling down past her feet. Brilliant Blue eyes pierced the night's outline, making the midnight sky look tainted.

Wings graced the presence of her back and red ribbons hung from the back of her multicolored skirt. White boots with red lining on the top came to knee height, and a beautiful locket was placed in the center of her bow on her chest. As they all examined her face they saw a rare symbol they knew only certain people carried. A golden crescent moon was marked on her forehead, as well on other spots on her outfit, shining brightly in the gleaming moonlight. They knew only people of the moon family carried this mark. Luna, Artemis, and Queen Serenity all had this mark, and they knew there Princess would too.

Except this person was dressed in Sailor Senshi attire. She didn't look like a princess. Sailor Pluto said nothing along the lines of the Princess being a Sailor Senshi. So why couldn't she be, they all thought. The attractive figure shifted her body, feeling all the stares upon her.

Then a thought came to Sailor Venus. "Did…did she cause that outburst?"

The rest of the Senshi looked over to her in astonishment. "What do you mean Venus?" Asked Sailor Star Maker.

They all turned their attention back to the foreign Senshi, only to catch a glimpse of her retreating form. "NO WAIT!" Sailor Uranus cried, but it was to late. The petite Senshi had already leapt off the other side of the building. Sailor Uranus, Star Fighter, and Venus all quickly ran over and jumped atop the building the foreign Senshi last stood. As they looked off the other side, they saw not one trace of where she had gone.

* * *

After two hours of searching the area, most of the Senshi had de-transformed and returned to the temple for another meeting. They had searched every area, covering 14 blocks each, but found nothing. Leaping from building to building made it easy for them to search, but they still didn't catch up with her. It seemed to them as if she had disappeared into thin air. The particular theory of that didn't really surprise any of them. For they had all faced several enemies who had the power to evaporate without a trace, like some of their first enemies of the Heart Snatchers! But they had never heard of a Senshi with such ability, with the exception of Setsuna. The thought was unlikely. So why did it seem she did so?

"Well I, for one, don't think she was a real genuine Sailor Senshi!" Stated Yaten.

"So, your saying you thinks she's a fraud?" questioned Taiki.

"That's exactly what I think!" Yaten retorted.

Makoto looked up, eyes widening. "Well, why would she pose as a Sailor Senshi? Could she have been the enemy?"

"Now wait you guys, remember when Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune first arrived! We accused them as being the enemy too! Now look. We were wrong and they were our allies!" Stated Minako.

Rei shook her head. "Why don't you think before you speak "leader"?" Minako looked away in mild embarrassment and shame. Rei only continued. "We may have been wrong then, but we can't always rely on past experiences. It could be our downfall. We can't let our guard down just because we thought that before. She "could" very well be our enemy! After all, she was found by the scene of the crime."

"Possibly so Rei! But for all we know she could have stopped that assail. Like I spoke of earlier, with the pattern it was going at, I don't thin it would have stopped so suddenly and so soon unless someone or something inflicted damage upon its source. If she didn't stop it, who did?"

The rest of the group sat in silence for a few minutes, letting Amy's words sink in.

"Do you think Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto have possibly found anything?" Asked Michiru. She was standing by the window, looking out with a look of frustration and concern.

Haruka stepped up beside her and looked out as well. "We won't know until they get back!" The rest of the group remained silent. They all awaited the other two's return. Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn had stayed out, to investigate more. If they found anything, the two had said they would alert the others as soon as possible.

Rei exited the room and came back moments later with a tray of hot tea. She passed each of the Senshi a cup, and then sat on her pallet by the small table with her own tea. So there they sat, each sipping their hot tea, while standing or sitting randomly around the room. It wasn't until they heard the sound of approaching footsteps that any of them moved.

The door slid aside and Hotaru and Setsuna walked in, each with a look of disappointment.

Minako decided to speak first. "Did you find anything?"

Hotaru shook her head a solemnly no. The others sighed in exhaustion.

"Where are the answers? There must be some kind of clues!" Yaten fell backwards and lay motionless for a few moments. Rain began, and picking up rapidly, it beat rhythmically against the glass of the window. Every one seemed to find a great deal of interest of the astounding thing called the floor. No one spoke again, for what seemed like 10minutes. Hotaru and Setsuna still stood near the doorframe, having not moved an inch since they arrived; they looked at each other with cheerless expressions. Michiru still looked out the window, Haruka behind her with her hands on Michiru's shoulders. They all listened to the rain still beating on the roof, and the low growl of thunder from the clouds looming over their fair community. None of them had anything to say.

That was when they heard it, a distinct clatter from the other side of the Temple. It sounded as if it came from front of the temple, in the main front room. They all looked at each other, and didn't say a word, as each of them slipped out of the room and down the outdoor hallway (porch thing) silently, one by one. Haruka was the first to see it; the door to the Temples Fire Reading room was slightly slid open. Rei arrived next and gave Haruka a look, silently telling her "it should not be open". Haruka nodded in confirmation. She turned to Makoto, who just arrived, and motioned for her to follow her lead. Haruka placed a hand on the sliding door and held up fingers counting 1, 2, and 3. On three Haruka slid open the door with great speed, and Makoto and her rushed into the room in fighting stance.

Haruka and Makoto looked around, looking for anything out of place. The others stood in the doorway. Seiya stepped in and looked about. He stood next to Haruka, who was now letting down her guard, and asked "Anything?" Haruka scratched her head and mumbled "It…. must…. have been the wind!" The others sighed in relief, but Rei stepped forward, a scowl on her face. "No! I sense something! I'm not sure what it is though! But it doesn't belong in here!" Tension rose in the room, and the others gave Rei a questioning look. She simply ignored them, and moved forward. She approached the sliding door of a closet. It was the room she put wood in for the Sacred Fire, just in case. She removed a paper charm ((anyone know what those are called?)) from her Miko (priestess) outfit and held it in her hand ready to slap it on any evil spirits.

With the others now gathered behind her, She yanked the Sliding door open.

Everyone's eyes grew wide as they saw what was hidden inside. A small, petite young woman was sitting inside in a fetal position. Her blonde hair hung down and adored around her face and small body. She held something tightly in her arms. She seemed like she was protecting it. Small Whimpers could be heard coming from her as she cried. The others looked at each other in astonishment. They didn't know what to think. Then the young blonde made a move, and they all stepped back. The young girl stood, hair falling behind her reaching to the level of her knees, and they now saw what she was holding. Inside her arms, she held two things. Grasped in her right hand was a small stone. In its center was a dark liquid. She shifted her arms so that her right arm reached out and she offered the small stone to Amy. Amy looked hesitant to take it at first, but finally did so.

When she did, the blonde shifted her arms ones again, so now the others could see the small face of a young girl in her arms. She couldn't have been more than three years of age. She had a full head of bright Pink hair, and was sound sleep in her arms. The young girls hair was let loose as well, and lie messily around her small form.

Haruka looked at the blonde with suspicion. "Who are you?" She asked sternly.

Her strength was retreating fast, and her posture faltered. The blonde made contact with each of their eyes and spoke, Her voice was weak and barley understandable.

"Changes through time…." She let out a deep breath, her legs gave away, her eyes rolled into the back of her head then closed, and she fell forward into the nearest persons arms, which was Seiya's, and the child was still held tightly and protectively in her arms.

* * *

END OF STORY NOTES:

Comes out of fetal position WOW! I finished this chapter! YAY!

So did you like the second chapter? It may seem a little bit confusing, but it's supposed too. It will become clear though.

Ok…

Eeek, Its 1:28am and I'm still not in bed. LOL

Next chapter should be out soon seeing as how I'm in the writing mood, but my dads an Ebay-o-holic, so no telling if he'll let me on the computer long enough to type and post it. Hehe!

Ok, bye byes!


	3. Mysterious Guest

Konnichi WA Minna Chan! I'm back! And with another Chapter of Changes through time! Wahoo!

THANK YOU ALL for the reviews! Arigato Minna Chan! Love yas! Hehe.

Ok, enough chitchatting. Lets get this Fanfic on the road! XP

* * *

**_CHANGES THROUGH TIME_**

_Chapter three_

Mysterious Twin

Her strength was retreating fast, and her posture faltered. The blonde made contact with each of their eyes and spoke. Her voice was weak and barley understandable.

"Changes through time…." She let out a deep breath, her legs gave away, her eyes rolled into the back of her head then closed, and she fell forward into the nearest persons arms, which was Seiya's, and the child was still held tightly and protectively in her arms.

* * *

Dawn was now making its way through the windows of the Cherry Hill Temple, and all the Senshi (untransformed) sat around Rei's room, staring with curiosity at the beautiful stranger. After she had collapsed, they all had laid her on Rei's bed. The girl had an alarmingly high fever. Seiya reached for the wet washrag on her for head and re-dipped it in the small bucket of water. After ringing it out slightly, he placed it back on her forehead. Then he went to stare at the little girl in her arms. They weren't able to move the young girl from her arms, so they just had to settle with moving the Blonde to the bed with the younger girl. 

"Well, isn't anyone going to say anything? Like who in the world this girl is?" Haruka chimed.

Makoto spoke up. "We don't know, Haruka. Believe me if we knew, we would tell you," She said, referring to Haruka's temper and they would like her to be 'quiet'.

Everyone else looked over to Haruka. Michiru moved from her place by the bed. "I think we should have another meeting, and this time with Luna, Artemis, and Darien."

All the other girls looked up to Michiru.

"What? It's only true. We ALL need to discuss this!" She stated firmly.

Rei stood up beside Michiru.

"I agree! I'll go call Mamoru, Luna and Artemis on the communicators now. Luna and Artemis said they had to do something, but they should answer."

Rei moved across the room and gently picked up her communicator from her table.

* * *

Mamoru was sitting at his kitchen table, his face buried in his arms, which were crossed and leaning on the table. His left leg moved back and forth out of nervous Habit. "I can't believe this." 

FLASH BACK

Mamoru was walking out of the arcade, were he had been visiting with his buddy Motoki, when it hit him. An ear-piercing scream filled the air. He dropped all of his books, trying to cover his ears, and fell to his knees in pain. His eyes went blood red, but strangely all he could see was complete black with red streaks going across. His ears throbbed from the high-pitched noise. The noise was so horrible and unbearable; that the last thing he remembered was trying not to black out. But it proved to no avail.

The next thing he knew was a policeman was waking him up, just as they were everyone else on the street. The policeman had told him an explosion had occurred and the high-pitched noise it created knocked everyone within a certain distance out. He said the Sailor Senshi had stopped the attack. Mamoru quickly thanked the cop and ran off. He transformed with his rose in a dark alley, and then headed to a spot in the distance where smoke was still rising. When he arrived, he looked at the scene of the explosion, from a hidden position behind a building. He saw the Senshi walking around the scene from inside the yellow tape that encircled the area. It looked like they had everything under control. He would feel too embarrassed to go over there now. Apparently they hadn't fainted from the attack, so why had he. This made him angry. He wasn't as strong as them; he couldn't protect anyone like they did. He would never be able too. And that girl in his dreams...the one who ask for help every night...he would never be able to help her.

He watched them for a while longer then left, shoulders slumping more than usual.

END FLASHBACK

He felt so stupid. He let his pride take over him at that moment. He shouldn't have felt ashamed that he fainted and they didn't.

A sharp beeping noise made its way to his ears. He recognized the sound as his alarm on his Communicator the Senshi had given to him. He stood up and walked out of his kitchen, crossing into his Bedroom and picking up the Communicator from his nightstand.

He flipped open the cover and spoke into it clearly "Yes?"

He saw the picture of a Raven-haired girl on the Screen. "Mamoru, its me Rei. We are having a Meeting. There are some things you should know."

"Sure Rei. I'll get over there as fast as possible!" He said in a serious manner.

"Ok. Thanks Mamoru! I'll see you when you get over here. Bye."

He saw a blush flash over Rei's face, and then the communicator went blank.

Mamoru placed the communicator in his pocket, then after grabbing his coat, exited his apartment. This must be important if they would call him over for a meeting at dawn.

* * *

((To help any confusion, there are only 3 people in this scene.)) 

Lights dimly lit a dark room. The feel of Dark energy was strong and the whispers of unknown terrors floated around.

"What happened?" Came a voice. It was low and smooth, it sounded icy and cold, but also deep like a males voice.

"I'm sorry master. The Sailor Senshi Interfered…" Came another male voice. This voice sounded pure Evil. It was small, but yet scary.

"What do you mean? How?" The first male asked. Anger was written all over the tone of his voice. He was clearly not pleased. Not pleased at all.

"A Sailor Senshi attacked the stone and stopped the attack. The other Sailors would have been rendered helpless if it weren't for her!" Spoke another unknown person. This one was female. The shadows covered their forms, hiding their Identity.

"I see you are back in our control...very good. If you EVER run away again...you will suffer severe punishment! You understand?" Spoke the man who was clearly the leader of the group.

"Yes...master..." Spoke the female.

Getting back to the matter at hand, the angry leader spoke again. "Did you see this with your own eyes?"

"Yes Master. I witnessed it myself." Said the Second male, obviously a servant.

"Did you see which Sailor Senshi stopped our attack?" Asked the master.

"Yes… It was SHE." Said the feminine voice.

A scoff was heard coming from their leader and a large sigh. "Did the other Senshi see her?" Questioned the master.

"No." The female said.

"Good! Did they see you?" The master asked her.

She answered with a weak voice, fear lining her every word.

"Yes, Master. I'm afraid so…"

* * *

It had been twenty minutes since Rei had talked with Mamoru on the communicator. She had called Luna and Artemis also, and they already arrived. They were all just waiting on Mamoru now. The young girl was still asleep, but at least they had gotten her Fever under control. 

The sound of the door sliding open announced someone's arrival, and sure enough, it was Mamoru. He slipped his shoes off beside the door, as that was the polite thing to do, and walked inside. "Hello! Now what's so important?" He said looking to everyone's faces for answers.

He and the others gathered around the Table. Rei motioned over to her bed, and Mamoru looked over to see. "Its about her," She said. Mamoru looked at the girls form for a long time. She looked familiar, but he just didn't know how. Rei called back his attention.

"We found her in my temple last night."

Mamoru stared at Rei for a few moments. "Who is she?"

"We don't know," Said Setsuna engaging in the conversation.

"We haven't had a chance to ask her yet. But she gave us this, just before she passed out."

Setsuna held out her fist, and when she opened it a clear stone sat in her palm with dark liquid in the middle. It was the stone the young girl had handed Amy earlier.

"What is it?" Mamoru asked.

"Well," Amy began. "I'm sure you heard of the attack that happened late last night." Mamoru nodded, showing that he knew. "Well, doing an analysis scan on this small stone with my computer, I have established that this stone was the central source of the explosion. Of course, I haven't figured out how it works yet."

Hotaru took the small Stone from Setsuna's hand. "It can only be used by our enemy. They alone have the power to activate this stones power."

All the others gave Hotaru a quizzical look. "How did you know that, Hotaru?" Asked Minako.

Hotaru stared at the stone for a few more minutes, then turned to Minako. "I'm not exactly sure. It just came to me…"

The others sighed. "Well if you don't have some kind of evidence to support that, we can't assume it. Amy and I will work on finding out how it works! Right Amy?" Asked Taiki.

Amy looked over to Taiki with a cheery smile. "Of course Taiki."

Minako thought for a second then turned to Amy and Taiki. "Yeah! You two should go do some research about that stone."

Luna looked at everyone. "What about the girl. Have you scanned her for any traces or Negative energy? Couldn't she be a spy?"

A huff came from Yaten and he shook his head. "Don't you think we thought of that? We found no sign of negative anything in her. She checks out all right. So does that little one."

Artemis and Mamoru gave a look of confusion. Mamoru spoke up. "Little one?"

Michiru moved over to the Bed to look down at the little girl. She looked adorable, and Michiru thought she couldn't be more than two or three years old. "Yes. She won't let go of the little one. She has been in her arms the whole time." Michiru gasped.

"What is it" Haruka, Seiya, and Mamoru called out.

"The child. She's waking up!" She said with a hushed tone.

The others gathered around, Mamoru and Setsuna in the back of the crowd, out of the view of the young one. The little Pink haired girl in the older girls arms, eyes were fluttering open. She looked first to Michiru, then the rest. She sat up, and gently moved from the older girls grasp. She was wearing pink Pajama's with footies. Her Pajama's had a brown bunny pattern, and where long sleeved. Michiru made a move toward the little toddler. "What's your name little one?" She asked sweetly, as to not frighten the child.

The Pink headed girl looked at her and her eyes grew big. A smile came upon her face and she leapt from the bed and into Michiru's surprised arms.

"Aunt Michiru!"

OO;; X 15

* * *

Back in the room with no light, a certain master was getting very heated. 

"I want you to make up for you brainless mistakes!"

"Yes master" Spoke the female's voice.

"Use our bait and bring that little TWIT out of hiding! Then Destroy her! DO you hear me?"

"Yes, master. As you wish."

The sound of movement was heard, and the master knew the girl had exited. He then spoke to his other, more faithful, servant.

"I want you to fix whatever went wrong with her last time. I don't want it happening again! Hear me?"

"Yes master. I will fix everything."

"Of course. You are excused."

A distinct sound of wind was heard, and the presence of the male servant was no longer there.

"God, I can't believe I am stuck with such lame excuses for servants like them!"

* * *

Deep in a dungeon, the evil voice of the male servant spoke out in the darkness. 

"You are coming with us! We finally have a use for you!"

Though in the Darkness, the servants looked at a young man. His eyes lids drooped and his Black hair with a lavender gleam hung messily over his eyes. He was hanging by his wrist, which were bounded by shackles and chained to the dungeon wall. His breathing was shallow and he looked almost sickly.

* * *

After the servants left, their master sat in silence. A cold breeze, somehow, moved through the chamber. 

Light from a candle shifted in, and light washed over the Master's face. His skin was pale white, and his hair was as black as coal. His icy blue eyes, a blue so light it could almost pass as white, pierced the darkness. As his anger rose, you could see his eyes threaten to turn the color of blood red.

"Those stupid Senshi won't be around to interfere for long! They will come to fear the name Azure!"

* * *

_**AN:**_

Ok. Sorry about this chapter being so short. I'm pressed on time. Plus I like to leave cliffhangers, and that seemed like the perfect spot. But next chapter will be longer, because A LOT will happen next chapter. So please come back and read it! Okay? Alrighty then!

Oh, and while I was writing that part abut the shackles, I got this song from when I was in 7th grade choir, stuck in my head! It won't get out! Cry

Ok, I got to go now. I have to write a 4th chapter for Deadly Obsessions (3rd will be out when I finish the 4th), and still got to finish the 2nd chapter on Bounded by time. Eek. Talk about work.

Ok bye. And remember, PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE review! It encourages me! Really it does!

((Author walks off while singing that song stuck in her head. "Take the Shackles off my feet so I can dance! I just wanna praise ya. I just wanna praise ya!"))


	4. Identity's Revealed

Konnichi WA Minna Chan! I'm back with another Chapter! This chapter actually would have been out sooner. But every time I wrote it, my computer screwed up and it got lost. So, I'm glad I can finally put this chapter out!

Special thanks to Meri Chan, who reads/reviews every single one of my stories I post. I don't know how she does it. It must drive her insane! So Arigato Meri Chan!

And of course, as always, Arigato to all my readers and reviewers! Domo Arigato!

Ok, lets begin!

DISCLAIMER:

Due to the fact that I'm lazy, and my Ramen noodles are getting cold sitting in the kitchen all by themselves, I will make this short! I DON"T OWN SAILOR MOON!

Ok, done! Runs off to join Ramen noodles in the kitchen while shouting "Yummy!" all the way.

* * *

**_CHANGES THROUGH TIME_**

_Chapter Four_

Mysterious Twin. Part two

After the servants left, their master sat in silence. A cold breeze, somehow, moved through the chamber.

Light from a candle shifted in, and light washed over the Master's face. His skin was pale white, and his hair was as black as coal. His icy blue eyes, a blue so light it could almost pass as white, pierced the darkness. As his anger rose, you could see his eyes threaten to turn the color of blood red.

"Those stupid Senshi won't be around to interfere for long! They will come to fear the name Azure!"

* * *

Everyone stared at the little girl and Michiru in Shock. "AUNT?" They all screamed simultaneously. The little girl snuggled in closer to Michiru, and Michiru's face went blank for the first time.

"Umm…Haruka…" She said quietly. Haruka came in closer to the pair "Yes, what is it Michiru?"

Michiru looked down at the child "She must be mistaken. I can't be her aunt!"

Amy stepped forward, ready to be the voice of logic and reason. "Well, I'm sure it couldn't have been a mistake in identity. Considering she recognized you and called you Michiru, she must mean you! The possibility of there being someone who looks and has the same name as you is VERY slim, Michiru!"

Michiru looked from Amy to the little girl, and raised her voice to express her feelings for one of the first times. "DON'T TALK TO ME WITH ALL YOUR LOGIC CRAP RIGHT NOW!" The little girl looked up to her with wide eyes, mouth opened in astonishment. She then noticed she was yelling in front of a small 3yr old child. "I mean...umm...Then why did she say that?" She said while smiling sweetly to the girl and making funny faces to make the young one laugh. The little girl stared for a few second then giggled insanely.

The little girl let out another squeal of excitement and turned toward the nearest person, who just happened to be Minako. "Aunt Minako!"

She leapt out of Michiru's arms and into Minako's. "Ahh, get her off. What's going on?" Minako started to panic; she wasn't very good with children.

Minako yelped as she desperately tried to hold onto the squirming child.

Everyone tried to help grab the rambunctious toddler. "Calm her down!" Makoto said trying to get a hold on the little girl's arm. She was still squealing with excitement and squirming around in Minako's arms.

"How?" Came a panicked voice of Hotaru. The little girl flipped over in Minako's hands, trying to avoid everyone else's hands, and Hotaru got a foot in the mouth! "OW," She said holding her hand over her mouth, and counting her teeth to make sure they were all still there.

"I don't know!" Makoto answered in a panicked state. "Entertain her, give her something," she almost shouted.

Hotaru put aside all of her shyness, and looked at the child with determination to catch her attention and said, "HELLO little one! Would you like some ICE CREAM"? She tilted her head to the side and smiled pleasantly. Everyone else just stared in amazement; they had rarely seen Hotaru Smile before. She was always so distant and quiet.

The little girl stopped squirming. She turned her head toward the voice and saw Hotaru.

"Aunt Hotaru!" She climbed down from Minako and ran to Hotaru, hugging Hotaru's legs. "I glad I see Hotaru again!" She spoke between giggles.

Hotaru looked down at the child, puzzled. "What do you mean? What is your name little one?"

Everyone else stared, ready to get answers. That is, except for Setsuna and Mamoru. They had disappeared amongst all the commotion a long time ago, unnoticed by the others.

The little girl looked up at Hotaru. She didn't say anything at all, just stared.

Then she spoke. "Ice cream?" She pulled on the end of Hotaru's dress and tapped her foot impatiently. She looked very old for her age.

Hotaru smiled briefly, remembering her offer, and picked up the child, heading for the kitchen. "Of course. We'll get you some ice Cream from Rei's kitchen!"

The pink headed girls eyes lit up, and she peeked over Hotaru's shoulder and waved. "Thanks Aunt Rei!" She smiled wide, and then hugged Hotaru's neck. Every one else jus sighed in relief and looked at Michiru who was trying with great effort to straiten out her now messy hair.

--;;

* * *

Three figures stood in the shadows, one was being held up by another.

"Well, come on. Make some ruckus. Get those Senshi to come out here!"

"Yes sir." Spoke the Female Servant.

"Stupid Slave! And don't mess it up this time!" Spoke the male; He dropped the other man to the ground where he lied motionless.

"I wouldn't dream of it Sir!" The women laughed coldly and smiled toward their prisoner. "This will be too much fun to ruin!"

The tall figure of the male servant shifted, and shrunk into a smaller form, almost like a toddler boy's. His voice was smaller and more evil. "Yes. I think your finally proving you're self-Worthy! It looks like you're finally a devoted servant of Azure, thanks to me!"

"Thank you sir! I am very devoted!" She said almost too happily.

She pulled out another round stone from what seemed like nowhere. "Leave everything to me!"

The other servant rose into the air, as if to watch from a safe distance above.

The female continued to speak. "This blast will be smaller than the last, so it won't hurt us. It's just to get their attention."

She heard the small voice "Then get on with it!"

She held the stone up high and pitched it at the building 20feet away, not caring of the damage it could cause.

* * *

"Setsuna! Why did you pull me out?"

Setsuna and Mamoru stood on the deck outside the Temple. "Because, you didn't need to be in there just yet, Mamoru!" She said innocently.

"What? Why?" Mamoru looked at Setsuna. She was staring down at the porch, eyes filled with sadness and knowledge. "Do you know who those people are Setsuna?"

Setsuna looked up to Mamoru, a tear running down her cheek. "Yes!" She spoke silently. Mamoru looked at her expectantly. "But I can't tell you who they are Mamoru! I just can't! I know I usually tell you more than the others, but I can't tell you this! Even if you are the prince of the earth! Besides...I may know who they are...but I don't know why they are here. They shouldn't be! Its this hole time line…none of it makes sense…"

The silence was broke as they heard an explosion in the distance. This explosion was no were near as big or loud than the others. Although they could still hear a high-pitched scream come from it, but they were to far away for it to do any damage. Then the high-pitched scream died down. "This attack wasn't as big as the other one. We need to hurry!" Setsuna said in a hurry. "Maybe we can catch the culprit this time! Or see that new Senshi!"

Mamoru gave a questionable look to Mamoru. "I'll explain later!" She answered.

Setsuna and Mamoru were about to Re-enter the Temple when Sailor Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Jupiter, Mercury, Mars, Star fighter, Star Healer, Star Maker, and the cat guardians came running out of a door down the way. Sailor Venus stood in front of Setsuna. "We transformed in another room. We are going to check this out! Hotaru is with the little girl, so can you stay with the women? She may wake up and panic while we are gone."

Setsuna gave a slight nod and wished the others good luck as she walked back into the Temple. Mamoru pulled a Rose from his pocket. Red lights flashed and there he stood, as Tuxedo Mask. "Lets go!" Sailor Venus ordered.

They all jumped off into the night toward the attack in the distance.

* * *

After the explosion, the two villains sat back to wait. It wouldn't be long, they knew.

_Soon the Fun will begin! _Thought the girl. "Is our Prisoner hidden and ready to come out when needed?" She asked.

"Yes!" Spoke the dark voice hovering above her. "I'll bring him out again when the time is right!"

They saw ten figures and two animal forms sprinting toward them in the night. The first to arrive was Sailor Uranus, then Sailor Neptune and Venus, then the rest. "Who are you?" Sailor Uranus demanded. She stepped into the light. She was…

Venus looked at the figure. "It's her!"

* * *

A clank of a bowel being set on the surface of a counter was heard. "So what kind of ice cream do you want?" Hotaru asked the excited toddler.

"Umm..." She giggled in her excitement and scratched her head as if it was the most important question in the world. "Rocky Roll?" She asked.

Hotaru smiled cheerfully. "Well let me check if Rei even has that flavor!" She walked across the kitchen and stopped in front of the refrigerator and opened the freezer compartment. "WOW! Looks like your in luck sweetie. It looks like someone in this Temples favorite ice-Cream is indeed Rocky Roll."

The little girl let out a squeal of joy. "Aunt Rei always has Rocky ROLL! YAY!"

Hotaru glanced at the child, but somehow knew it was futile to ask her how she knew everyone. The girl was so innocent, and only sat their giggling with excitement. Hotaru removed the ice cream from the freezer and sat it beside the bowel. She grabbed an ice-cream scooper from a near by drawer and began using all of her strength to remove the frozen ice cream from the box and put it in the bowel. When she was finally done she put the scooper in the sink, the ice cream back in the freezer, and grabbed a spoon. Putting the spoon in the bowel full of Ice Cream, she grabbed the bowel and moved across the Kitchen once again, this time toward the table where the little girl sat waiting in a chair.

"Here you are!" Hotaru sat the bowel in front of the little girl, and she happily began munching.

"So tell me, what's your name?"

The little girl continued to eat the delicious Ice Cream, until she finally answered "My mommy told me not to tell anyone my name when we came here!"

Hotaru looked at her with a confused face. "And where did you come from?"

"My mommy told me not to tell anyone!"

Hotaru took a deep breath. "And who is your Mommy?"

"My mommy told me not to tell anyone!"

Hotaru could clearly see she wasn't getting anywhere.

* * *

Setsuna stepped back into the Temple. She could hear the others sprinting off into the night. She took a seat next to the bed where the Young Women laid. "You look the same as when I last saw you!" She spoke. Silence filled the air. Setsuna continued staring at the Young blonde, minutes passed, then she finally turned away.

She rose and walked over to an open window, looking out at the night sky and its endless number of twinkling stars, wondering if the others needed help. Maybe she should watch both the young women and the young girl, who was all too familiar with her, and let Hotaru go help. She knew they would need help. She just had a feeling.

"Your right…"

Setsuna's eyes widened as the weak voice spoke. She twirled around to see the blonde sitting up in bed, clutching her side.

Setsuna continued to stare with shock.

"Your Right, Sailor Pluto. They do need help. We must go help them!" The blonde spoke.

Setsuna rushed over to kneel down beside the blonde, showing no shock of being called her Senshi name. "But, your side seems to be hurt. You can not fight with injury…"

The Blond hushed her before she finished her sentence. She stared over at the doorframe, which lead to the Temples hallway. "Sailor Saturn, you can come out now!" Setsuna stared over at the doorframe now as well.

The door slid open and Hotaru stepped in with a shocked expression. "Who are you?" She spoke calmly. The little pink-headed girl was held in her arms, sleeping soundly.

Not answering the question, the blonde rose from her bed and walked over toward Hotaru. She stared silently down at the little girl. "Setsuna, my injury is fine, do not worry about that! I was just a little rusty and careless, so I was slightly injured. After all, I hadn't transformed for a long time." She held out her arms and took the little girl. She ran a finger over the toddlers chin and spoke quietly.

"Chibi Usa, its time to go help our friends again!"

* * *

"EERRR! I'll RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" Called Sailor Uranus as she swung again at her opponent. Her opponent moved to the side gracefully, avoiding the punch.

"Is that the best you can do?" She called out. "Then I guess it's my turn!" She moved from offensive to defensive, and struck Sailor Uranus in the stomach with her fist. Sailor Uranus's mouth opened in pain, as she was sent flying back about twenty feet, slamming into a building.

"URANUS!" Neptune called. She was slouched against a tree. She started to try and scoot across the ground toward Uranus's form. The other Senshi lay arbitrarily around the area, either unconscious or in pain from a recent attack they had received. As Neptune tried to move across the ground toward Uranus's unconscious form, a white boot met her hand, and pressed down with great force. Neptune's face cringed in more pain.

"Going somewhere?" Asked the voice from above.

"NO! Leave Sailor Neptune alone!" Came the voice of the injured cat, Artemis. He was trying his hardest to stand, but it was clear he had a broken rib or two.

"OH dear! I thought I had gotten rid of the two cats! Guess I'll have to do it again!" While keeping her boot pushed down painfully on Neptune's hand, she rose her hand toward Artemis prepared to kill him with a large blast.

An unexpected roaring sound came from a distance, and then grew closer. The attack was high up, so it missed Neptune all together. It would have hit the girl, if she hadn't abandoned her attack on Artemis and jumped upwards away from Neptune to avoid it. She turned toward the person from which it came.

"The star lights, I thought I had put you down for the count! God, you Senshi just keep getting up! What's with you all! Don't you know how to DIE?" She said in an annoyed tone, practically yelling.

"We will never die as long as scum like you exist! And I do not believe what you say!" Spoke Sailor Star Fighter.

"What ever do you mean?" She giggled out. It wasn't a pleasant giggle; it was more of an evil tone she used with it.

"YOUR NOT SAILOR MOON!" Sailor Star Maker shouted, apparently agreeing with Star Fighter

She cocked an eyebrow at him/her. "Oh, so is that it?" She started walking toward them.

"Well then your right! Because I am Eternal Sailor Moon, not just some regular weak Sailor Senshi! I am ETERNAL! You hear me! I'll be here to torture you forever!" She said teasingly. " I am the same Senshi you saw the other day! So get used to it!"

Light hit her revealing, in fact, the same girl they had saw at the scene of the last attack the day before. Her blonde Pigtails blew in the breeze behind her, and past her white wings. "Well, it looks as if you three are the only ones left to knock down for the count! Then I can destroy you all with ease!" She spoke.

In great speed, she rushed forward. She was in front of the Star Lights within a matter of seconds. She kicked to both sides of Fighter, landing a kick in the face of both Healer and Maker. She then reached out and clasped her right hand around the throat of Fighter, pushing him/her back with great force until she had rammed him/her into a building.

He/she struggled for air, while pinned to the building, grasping Eternal Sailor Moons hand, trying to pull her off.

"Its useless!" She spoke. "You will die soon! All of you Senshi! I've single handedly beat all of you! It would take a miracle to save you all now!" Just as she said that a Pink heart hit and burned through the glove of her right arm, and into the skin, creating a VERY shallow wound. But nonetheless, it burned, and she yanked her arm back, and away from Fighter. "WHO DID THAT? Who would DARE?" She said. She rubbed her arm slightly then looked around toward the direction from which the attack came.

"Mommy I hit the Target! Did you see Mommy! I hit it!"

She turned toward the small voice that had just spoken. Her eyes widened in shock.

On top of a near by building stood four lone figures. She couldn't quite make out who they were from this distance.

"Who are you?" She snapped, straining her eyes to see their faces clearly.

The first stepped into the light. "I am Sailor Pluto! Guardian of Time! You shall pay for hurting my friends!"

The other stepped forward. "I am Sailor Saturn! Sailor Senshi of Destruction!"

Then the other two stepped into the light. The Senshi who were now conscious (Neptune, Venus, Mercury, and Fighter) all stared in amazement. Sailor Eternal Moon scowled in disgust.

Atop the building, in between Sailor Saturn and Sailor Pluto, stood the other two Senshi.

The first stood in all Gold and White Sailor Fuku, literally, and had her hair in two very long pigtails, similar to Eternal Moon's (but longer). She had on a White body suit, with a short Skirt covering the bottom half of it. The skirt had two layers, Gold and White. There was a Gold Bow on her chest and the Back of her skirt, and in the middle of her Chest Bow was a Star shaped Crystal Locket. Gold Wings adored her back, instead of White wings like Eternal Sailor Moon had, and she wore White Boots with Gold trim on the top. Her Crescent moon Shone brightly on her forehead. "I am Neo Sailor Moon!" She shouted.

Eternal Sailor Moon and Neo Sailor Moon looked very much alike. The only noticeable differences were their Sailor Fuku and their ages. This Sailor Moon seemed older and wiser. Where as the other, evil one, was young.

The second figure was small. Her Pink hair was pulled into two Pigtails, like both the Sailor Moon's. She smiled widely, griping a very small sector in her hand, which has a heart shaped charm on the top. She wore a small Sailor Outfit; similar to every one else's, except her colors were Pink and White. She seemed to be very proud that she had hit her Target. "I'm Chibi Moon!" (Chibi Sailor Moon).

The conscious Senshi gasped. Two Sailor Moons, no, three if you counted the little one. This was unspeakable. Not only did their enemy claim to be the leader they were all looking for. The leader who was supposed to be the strongest and purest Senshi among them, now there was another Senshi claiming to be Sailor moon!

"OH…Its you…I thought it might have been someone challenging." She said now that she recognized them. "So you finally decided to show up?" Eternal Sailor Moon said with a smirk. "And I see you brought your little pipsqueak with you!" She let out a mocking laugh.

Neo Moon frowned. "You will not talk about her that way!"

Eternal Moon smirked again. "I'll talk about that brat any way I want to!"

Chibi Moon looked hurt. "Hey you big meanie! That not nice way to talk!" She said pointing her finger.

"Chibi Moon, be quiet please! Let us handle this!" Said Neo Sailor moon. She never glanced at Chibi Moon; she kept her eyes solely fixed on Eternal Sailor Moon.

Then she quickly decided to scan the area for any more enemies. She searched with her eyes moving only, and saw all the Senshi scattered about. Some awake, some not. Then she saw in the distance, propped up against a car, Tuxedo Mask. He was now awake, and staring at 'her' with wide eyes. She quickly adverted her eyes back to Eternal Sailor Moon.

"So…My Queen," Eternal Moon said sarcastically, "What brings you here?" She knew who Neo Sailor Moon was, where she was from, and why she was here. The other Senshi however did not. And she just wanted to promote questions among them all.

Mercury was now standing on her feet, some distance away. "You're a Queen, Neo Sailor Moon?"

Neo Moon did not answer. She just kept staring at Eternal Sailor Moon. "You know why I'm here," She spoke.

"Well, yes I do!" She said with a fake yawn. "And quite frankly it bores me! You know you will not save this time period! You will not save anything! Including the little surprise I have for you! I bet you didn't see this one coming!"

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"You'll see!" Eternal Sailor Moon looked up to the sky, and with a wave of her hand, a chain could be heard. Chains fell down to hang loosely beside Eternal Sailor Moon. Hanging at the end of the chains was a Man, chains tightly tied around his wrist, with blood running down his arms. The chains must have been cutting into his wrist!

Everyone's eyes widened in horror at the obvious tortured prisoner. He looked tired, bruised, and his clothes were torn and bloody.

Neo Sailor Moon looked at him with pain in her eyes and she placed one hand on her heart, the other on Chibi Moon's head, turning her away from the site. The child did not argue, and she looked away off into the distance behind her mother.

Tears flowed from Neo Moon's eyes, and she whispered out a name.

"Endymion!"

* * *

To be continued…on next chapter

AUTHORS NOTE:

So, how did you like it! Good? Bad?

This chapter was a little longer actually. Wahoo!

Oh, and Chibi Usa (Rini) is supposed to be littler in this story than in the series. She's little, and Cuter, and less annoying! Kawaii Chibi!

Oh, and the name, Neo Sailor Moon. Best name I could think of at the moment. If any one can help me come up with a better one before I post the next chapter or something, I might consider going back and changing it. So, please don't hate on that name. I tried! (Shrugs)

Ok. Next chapter should be out soon. How soon, I don't know. Considering I have school again. I was on Spring Break so the Chapters were coming out rather fast (sort of). But I will try to write every night!

Ok. Ja ne Minna Chan!

Until Next time! (Begs readers) PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. A Promise

Konnichi WA Minna Chan!

Sorry for the long delay on this chapter!

My computer had (has, who knows) a Virus! EEK! Shivers and hides under desk

Not to mention I had a funeral to go to! (And my dads a TOTAL eBay addicted freak…anyone else have that prob? Seriously, I want to know! TT)

I have had MANY other reasons this was delayed, but I'm sure you don't want to hear them all. Besides, it sounds like I making excuses. And I know there's no Excuse for letting you all down! I'm so ashamed! (Cries) ;;

I hope you understand!

Anyways. Cleary, I haven't had time to write this chapter, type, and post it until now!

SO here it is! And again, I apologize for my absence. Now that my computer is working again I'll have them out around the clock. Especially since school is coming to an end! Ok, please read on! (Bows)

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

Aaaawwww…. do I have too?

Guys in Pink and Purple Lavender Tuxedoes hold up a celery stick to a Sesshoumaru Plush doll "Do it or he gets it!"

EEP! NO, NOT HIM! Cries dramatically I LOVE HIM!

Decides she better do as they demand

Ok…

Evil stares

Our Demands! Disclaim all things that are not yours…

ALL things? That's a lot…well….Lets see… That Chobits CD I want, next two Fruits Baskets DVD's I want, ………

Three days later

Oh…and I do not own Sailor Moon, or Inuyasha for that matter! But I would LOVE to own Sesshoumaru! _Or him own me…hehe_

The Guys stares with wide-eyed expressions OO OO

They had LONG ago forgotten their point of this act and ate the celery stick, leaving the Sesshoumaru Plush Doll unthreatened.

Ok enough, story time!

* * *

_**CHANGES THROUGH TIME **_

_Chapter five_

"A Promise"

Tears flowed from Neo Moon's eyes, and she whispered out a name.

"Endymion!"

* * *

Silence loomed in the air.

A frustrated voice spoke.

"Who in the world ARE YOU?"

Across the room, back in the temple, sat Neo Sailor Moon, untransformed. She sat on the bed where she had lain earlier, holding her sleeping little Chibi-usa in her arms. Her eyes looked terribly sad, and she held back tears. It had been only an hour since she had seen him. Him… Endymion… She longed to see him again. If only she hadn't let them escape. If only this never happened. How on earth did they get him anyway? And When?

The blonde looked over to the frustrated and confused Haruka. "You do not need to know that yet," She whispered silently.

"What do you mean I do not need to know? Weird things are happening, and you just show up out of nowhere. Of COURSE I WANT to know," She shouted, pounding her fist on the near by table. "I DEMAND to know!"

She sighed deeply, and then spoke in a voice so quiet and emotionalist, it was barley heard. "I see your as Hot tempered in this time as you are in mine…some things just don't change…" She looked down toward the ground with her sad eyes.

Seiya stepped forward. He didn't know who this girl was, but he felt a strange attraction toward her, even though he knew it was one sided. "Miss…your not from this time are you?" Everyone looked at him in shock. Yes they had heard her speak of their time as if it was one out of a million, but they couldn't quite comprehend it. Seiya had just asked the question they all wanted the answer to, and they all looked at her expectantly.

"I shouldn't tell you any of this!" She said as she shot a glance in Setsuna's direction.

She stood, laying the child down on the bed to sleep, then walked over to the window.

"So I shall not! Not yet! All I will tell you is this, that man the enemy has is my Husband and her father." She motioned toward the young girl on the bed.

"So who are you three?" Amy asked.

Setsuna stepped in front of the queen.

"I am very sorry, but I, as well, can not allow you to find out to much. At least not yet."

Surprisingly, the Senshi didn't give up. They were determined to know what's been happening.

Mamoru stepped forward. "Why is it you and our Enemy are both Sailor Moons. What's going on here? I thought Sailor Moon was the last Senshi we had to find! I thought she would lead us to where our princess is? She's not supposed to be bad, or secretive. Which one of you is the real sailor Moon? Why won't you tell us anything if you're on our side?

She cringed her eyebrows at them, and moved past Setsuna. "Well maybe that's because I'm not supposed to be on your side! I am not supposed to be here at all, got that! But I have come to help, so you should be grateful and take what you get Mr. Chiba!"

Mamoru stepped back, a little surprised at her tone and her calling him by his last name. But he kept on. "We need to know, for our enemy. We need to learn whom we are fighting. Why does she call herself Sailor moon? Why did she call you a Queen? Where did our enemy, and you for that matter, come from?"

The rest of the Senshi stared at the ground, being in the midst of this conversation. They didn't want to be noticed but they still wanted to hear, so they kept their ears open, so to speak.

She took a deep breath and spoke again. You could hear a small amount of pain in her voice that she seemed to be trying to hide. "She calls her Self Eternal Sailor Moon, for exactly that reason! She IS Eternal Sailor Moon. She did not lie about that! And as far as the other questions, I think I made my self perfectly clear the first time that I will not answer such questions as of now. Am I understood? Good! I expect I will not hear another thing about it!"

With that, she turned on her heels, opened the sliding door, and stepped out, closing it behind her. She walked down the outside wall of the Temple and to the Front steps, taking a seat on the second step. She put her head in her hands and wept silent tears.

* * *

After the still mysterious girl took her exit, they all looked at each other.

Minako stepped forward to Mamoru. "Mamoru, I think you may have angered her. You shouldn't have asked so much!"

Rei stepped in between Mamoru and Minako, as if to defend him, which she did. "Leave him alone Minako! Mamoru had every right to ask those questions! But that woman had NO right to talk to Mamoru that way! He's Prince of the Earth for goodness sakes! I don't care where she came from or who she is! She is just a Sailor Senshi, or at least she says so. She shouldn't talk to Mamoru like that! She shouldn't be ALOUD to..."

"REI!" Rei stopped long enough to look over to Mamoru to see what he wanted. "That's enough!" Mamoru said.

"No its not Mamoru! Who does she think she is talking to you that way? She talked as if she was Queen of the Universe or something!"

"Maybe that's because she is a Queen, Rei!" Spoke Taiki. He had now stepped beside Minako and Amy, who had just recently moved close so she might put in her opinion. "If I remember correctly, Eternal Sailor Moon did call Neo Moon 'Queen'"

Amy looked up to Taiki. "Your right! She did. So does that mean she IS in fact a Queen?"

"I don't know…" He answered. "She couldn't be on this planet...our computer files have no record of her when I checked earlier. Maybe another planet...or universe..."

"Or time?" Michiru suggested.

Everyone looked to her. They all remember the words uttered by Neo Moon when she was untransformed when they first found her.

_'Changes through time'_

The argument died down and silence filled the air. None of them seemed to know what to say.

Minako looked to the other Senshi. She could tell they were all really tired. Their eyes were droopy, and hair matted. Blood and bruises lined their body from the recent battle. They needed some food, a nice bath, and sleep.

"Ok Senshi! New orders!"

Everyone looked at Minako, ready for any order.

"First. We will all leave this subject alone, take baths in an orderly fashion, and go have Dinner!"

Everyone sighed in relief, glad that it wasn't really a hard task. They were all starved, and they ALL certainly needed a bath.

"Second, we will all have a good nights sleep and talk about this in the morning!" She ordered.

Rei stepped forward. "After we eat, all of you are welcome to stay here at the Temple. I know some of your homes are quite far away and you might be to exhausted to drive home!" They all nodded in agreement.

Mamoru took a seat on a cushion beside the table, and pored himself a nice hot cup of Coco. "I will stay here. You all can go! With her mother outside somewhere, this little one is all alone. I will stay with her."

After he said this, Setsuna's eyes widened, realizing she should go Check on Neo Sailor Moon. She exited without a word to the others, and no one noticing.

"OK Mamoru, if you insist. Lets all go to the kitchen. I'll whip up something to eat while you all take turns on the bath thing. I'll take mine last. What do you all want me to fix," Makoto spoke.

They all thought for a second and Hotaru decided to ask her older role model. "I don't know. Setsuna, do you have any ideas? Setsuna?"

Everyone looked around the room, finally noticing Setsuna's Absence.

"How does she do that?" Haruka whispered.

After finally deciding they would just have some sushi they all exited the room, going to wait in the long bathroom line.

* * *

After several minutes of sobbing, the untransformed Neo Sailor Moon stopped.

Images of remembrance filled her head.

**During the last battle**

"Endymion!"

"Yes, that's right 'Queen'! Endymion! And now that we have him, I think things are going to go a little different! Right Uso?"

From the shadows above, a dark figure stepped out. He was small, very small. In fact, to the Senshi he looked like a child. And then he let his small evil voice escape.

"Yes…. That's right!" His evil laugh rang through out the street. The Senshi were stricken with fear and shock that something so innocent looking could sound so evil.

Neo Moon's head hung low. Tears fell from her face and hit the ground in a silent landing.

"You…" her voice was low and hoarse. "You…you monster…you will pay…"

Her head snapped up in a quick, fearful motion and looked toward her enemies.

"YOU WILL BOTH PAY!"

She shot forward, and her wings actually began to work, catching herself in the wind

Eternal Moon jumped upwards. She didn't need her wings; she seemed to float using her Dark Energy.

"Come get me if you dare!" Eternal moon teased.

"OH I DARE!" Neo Moon shouted. She followed Eternal Moon through the Air. The silver Crystal began to glow on her chest, and Eternal moon's eyes widened.

Neo moon shifted her body, her arms out wide and the silver Crystal Shined Brightly, and toward Eternal moon, threatening to heal whomever it touched.

The words of Neo moon echoed through Eternal moon's head.

"I'll heal you I promise."

She frowned in anger and her hand snapped up. A dark black energy shot forth and blocked the light of the silver crystal.

"You CAN'T defeat ME that EASY!" She shouted.

After Eternal Moon blocked half the attack, she flew back wards, retreating a couple feet.

She was still injured by half of the Silver Crystals attack, and she held her head in what looked like pain.

"What's the matter?" Neo moon asked in a mocking manner. "Am I more than you can handle?"

Eternal Moon looked shocked. She quickly brushed aside any small amount of pain she felt. "You only WISH!" She flew forward and dove for Neo moon. Neo moon tried to avoid it but got hit in the arm.

Her injured arm caused her a decrease in speed and she faltered.

Eternal moon took this chance and hit her with a blast of dark energy.

Neo moon fell to the ground, while Eternal Moon breathed heavily in Exhaustion.

Neo moon lay there, unable to move. The dark energy had been some kind of poison, rendering her paralyzed for the time being.

Uso decided to interrupt. After all, Eternal moon had been slightly injured. He couldn't take the chance of loosing the only advantage they really had. His small form flew over, and grabbed onto her arm. "Lets go! Now!"

Eternal moon looked like she was going to refuse at first, but then she thought better of it. The body of Endymion and the chains tied around him flickered for a moment, and then disappeared, returning to the dungeon at their place.

Eternal Moon and Uso rose higher into the air, where a dark portal waited.

"Next Time 'Queen', you won't be so lucky! Next time I will not leave without your head in my possession! I WILL kill you and your whole disgusting little family! And that, My 'Queen', is MY promise!"

And with that, the two exited through the portal. Neo moon lie on the ground, tears in her eyes, strength slowly returning.

**End Remembrance**

Neo Moon lay there on the steps of the Temple, in that same position. As if it had just happened.

All that echoed through her head where the words of Eternal moon, the one Sailor Moon in any time period…to be turned to the dark side.

_"I WILL kill you and your whole disgusting little family! And that, My 'Queen', is MY promise!"_

She didn't know where this Enemy came from. Not Eternal Sailor Moon, no. She wasn't really the Enemy. She was a puppet. A puppet that had been trained for several years, perhaps all her life to be evil, Brain washed you could say. She didn't know who the people were who were controlling her, that's what scared her. That was the first time she even saw a glimpse of the one Eternal Moon always referred to as Uso. He was a great evil spirit in the disguise of a child's body.

Finally deciding enough was enough, she wiped away her tears and stood up. She prepared to go and order the others to follow her, follow her to a direct attack on their enemy. She would find a way to they're hide out using the Silver Crystal. She knew she could. It would be easy. The battle, in which she faced when she got there, was what would prove to be difficult.

She spoke with determination.

"I will find them! I will destroy our Enemy, heal Eternal Sailor Moon, and rescue my love! My husband. My Endymion! For I am Neo Sailor Moon! Neo Queen Serenity, Queen of the revived Moon kingdom, Earth, and all the other planetary Kingdoms." She took in a deep breath, and thought for a moment. A small smile played upon her face.

"But most of all...I am Usagi Tsukino, and I will not fail!"

_"I WILL kill you and your whole disgusting little family! And that, My 'Queen', is MY promise!"_

* * *

Mamoru sat beside the bed of the little girl. He didn't know what her name was, or the Woman's real name for that matter. But he felt a connection, a strong one. A feeling like he was missing something came to him. He brushed the little girls bangs out of her face and sighed deeply. This stirred the little girl. Her little eyes peeped open and she saw Mamoru's face for the first time (in this time). Her eyes widened, she gave a huge smile, and sat up in a hurry.

"DADDY!" She squealed. "I missed you!"

Mamoru caught the little girl in his arms as she leapt for him. His eyes were wide open in shock. He held the little girl in his arms, and even though he thought she was one very confused little girl, her calling him daddy seemed…. right?

* * *

TO be continued….

OK. Short…I know. Sorry. But I have Finals to study for. And my Geometry Final is worrying me to death. But guess what! Only 12 more School days left, then I will have all the time in the world to write! IN that time period, I plan to finish all of my stories I have started! And after that I am going to start another Sailor Moon one, and some Inuyasha Fanfics. That's what will come in the future. And all you have to do is wait 12-week days until I'm out of school! After that they will come out weekly, I promise!

Also, Neo Sailor Moon was a thought up name by me using Neo Queen Serenity! See?

And, I think during my summer break, I will write a prelude to Changes Through time. About what the Senshi went through before this, without a Sailor Moon. It would explain a lot I think. Like, in this you read that Rei knew Mamoru was Prince of the earth. And that they think Sailor Moon will lead them to their Princess. Its just like the Anime show Sailor Moon! They don't know that Sailor Moon is the Princess yet.

I appreciate all my readers! Matter of fact, I LOVE ya! Tehe! SO please review!


	6. NEW 8 11 06 Author Announcement!

**_Announcement_**

Ok...Wow...it has been a really really...EXTREMELY long time sinceI have updated anything. Im not going to make excuses. I just...got writers block and instead of pushing forwardI pushed this aside. I thinkI started to many stories thanI could handle, so I just stopped. Its been a year or so more...I don't know the exact amount of lost time. But in that time I've become a real TEEN I guess you could say. I had a drama filled life for a while. But now im cooled down. Have a nice boyfriend for almost a year. I've graduated and I'm 18. And latelyI have had time for ME! AndI have been watching sailor moon like crazy again! I decidedI should have finished what I started, so hear I am. To pick up the pieces of my stories and finish them all!

Im not making any promises, because I did that alot in the past stories and kept none. SoI doubt my promises are very trust worthy. But I will do my best to keep up and finish the storiesI have started. I started writing 'Changes Through Time' 6. I even edited the old ones a tiny bit. I dont know when CTT6 will be out, so lets just say "When its out, its out."

My apologies to everyone.

Ja ne


End file.
